


Challenge

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attraction, Desire, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Non-Inquisitor OC, Original Character(s), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Cullen and Valina face off in the training ring again, with unexpected results.Set after the events of0102and03's wonderful gift ficIf It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/163270158967/dwc-prompt-wanna-bet).  
>  **“Wanna bet?” for[@fadedforyou](http://fadedforyou.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com).**  
>  **Rating:** Mature.  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Rutherford/Valina Voclain.

His sword clattered down beside him and Cullen landed on his back in the dirt, breath rushing from his lungs with an _oof_. He lay there prone for a moment, blinking against the dust that threatened to scratch at his eyes, trying to catch his breath before he propped himself up on his elbows. He lifted his hand, shielding his face from the glare, though he could not say if he shied away from the sun or the radiant beauty that approached with measured steps.   

A wicked smirk curled on Valina’s lips. ‘Had enough, handsome?’ she asked as she spun her daggers in her hand, tucking the blades against her forearms, ‘it’s only been a week since I last kicked your arse, after all. I can’t imagine your ego has recovered from those bruises just yet.’

Cullen pushed to his feet at the challenge in her voice, sweeping up his sword up in the same motion. He tightened his grasp, steadying himself again.

‘I can take you.’

‘I’ve always wanted you to say that,’ she purred, circling, her serpentstone gaze assessing his every move as he shifted slowly on his feet, keeping her in sight.

Cullen fought against the flush of colour that threatened to rise on his cheeks and flare on his neck at her words, at the tempting images they conjured.

 _She’s trying to distract you_.

‘I _can_ beat you in a fight, you know,’ he said, twirling his blade, prepared for any attack she might launch.

‘Wanna bet?’

He arched an incredulous eyebrow at her. ‘Sorry?’

‘I’ve put you on your fine arse more than once,’ she said, pointing a blade at him, 'I bet I can do it again. And I bet I can get your shirt off in the process.’

Cullen was so stunned by her declaration that he almost missed the shift in her posture before she lunged forward. He reacted on instinct, swinging his blade. Metal sang, the vibration rippling through their arms as their weapons connected, her daggers crossed to catch the downward sweep.

‘Good block, Commander,’ she said, holding her own against his strength, the muscles in her bare arms rippling. She pushed up and he arched backwards to dodge the cross sweep of her daggers that she aimed at her stomach before she advanced, forcing him backwards as he parried against a flurry of blows and slashes.  

He stopped mere feet from training ring fence, deflecting her strikes and darting around her, returning to the middle of the ring.

She turned to face him again. ‘Impressive. You’re picking up on my fighting style.’

He expected her lunge, was prepared to meet her head on, but she feinted left and he barely withheld a yelp when he felt the flat side of her blade, a sharp _smack_ sounding at his back.

He turned on his heel. ‘Did you just slap my arse?’

She shrugged in answer, a wicked smirk on her lips. For as long as he dared, he watched her as she circled him again like a predator entrapping its prey. He was entranced by her bright serpentstone gaze, by her wicked lips, by the light sheen of sweat that clung to her bronzed skin, every curve and dip of her muscled physique on display around the breast band wrapped tightly around her chest.

He grit his teeth against the desires that threatened to overwhelm him, shaking himself mentally.  

 _It’s just a game_ , he reminded himself as he readjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword, rolling his shoulders, _she’s a master of distraction, of deception, and I am just a pawn on her chess board._

This time he made the first move, lunging forward with his blade and forcing her to deflect the blow. He kicked at her ankle and she jumped as he’d calculated, leaving an opening for him. His shoulder made contact with her stomach and she took the blow, dropping her daggers to the sides as he pushed her back a few feet. He expected to throw her a few feet backwards. Instead, she gripped his shoulders, pulling herself up his body, gripping the bottom hem of his shirt as she went. She threw a leg over his shoulder, effectively straddling his neck as her boots settled on his forearms. A sharp cry caught in his throat, voice muffled by the front of his shirt as she vaulted off his back.

His sword fell from his grasp as his arms were wrenched upwards, his back bowing. His back hit the ground again, the air rushing from his lungs with another _oof_. His chest heaved as he stared up at the sky, feeling the sharp bite of stones on his back, the scratch of dirt on his… skin?

Cullen coughed as the dust settled and he propped himself up on his elbows, as before, but this time his eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead when he found his torso bare.

He snapped his jaw shut when she appeared before him, standing over his legs. She crouched down, _his_ shirt hanging over her shoulder, and he felt the heat of her gaze like a brand on his skin as it travelled up his body.

‘Mmm, and there’s my reward,’ she purred, seeking his gaze, and he felt his face heat a vibrant shade of scarlet when his body stirred at the blatant desire he found there.

‘Looks like I win this round, Commander,’ she said, gaze sweeping over his chest again. She bit down on her bottom lip, and he caught a tantalising glimpse of her tongue as it swept over the plump flesh. He _shuddered_ as he tried to contain himself, barely resisting the urge to reach for her in that moment, to drag her down onto his chest and claim her lips as he had imagined so many times, but she straightened before he could act on his desires.

She dropped his shirt onto the laces of his breeches, standing over him once again. ‘I look forward to our next match. Perhaps I’ll take your trousers then.’

She stepped aside, sweeping up her blades, and he caught a growl in his throat as he stared at the taut curve of her arse, knowing that she calculated every move just to get a rise out of him.

In more ways than one.

 _It’s just a game_ , he thought again as she walked away, hips swaying, deft fingers releasing the tie in her hair to let her dark, silken tresses cascade down her back in a motion that always set his blood on fire, _and yet I still want to play._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
